Temperamental
by his necklace
Summary: Ginny accidentally apparates outside of the Malfoy Manor where she is taken captive, how will she be treated with temperamental Draco and family? Will romance evolve over time? DMGW
1. Intro

Temperamental

PG-13

Ginny/Draco

The warm August day had just faded to dusk. A breath of penetrating wind caused Ginny Weasley to pull her lime green cloak around her goose-bumped body. She was lying on an old weathered tire that was charmed to hang from a tall weeping willow in the clearing of trees behind her house.

She wrapped her hands around the top of the tire swing supporting her body from falling backwards off, and onto the ground. Her eyelids steadily became doll-like and shut as her head nodded off with the tire in the swaying of the breeze.

It only took a second for her to fall asleep. Her grasp lessened and she completely let go. Her body abruptly awoke as she fell to the ground, but it was too late. She had fallen off and hit her head on a sharp rock lying conveniently on the sandy ground beneath her.

As this happened, all traces of Ginny Weasley had disappeared.

A/N Sorry for making it so goddamn short, but I wanted to leave off here to give you something to look forward to (or not) and to see how this is going to be formatted. I have tried very hard to form an original plot and I hope it evolves the way I want it to in my mind. I will be updating soon and trust me the chapters will be much longer in the future. Umm, I think that is all I have to say for now. Please review, if I don't get any then I will feel like I'm writing for nothing (which I may very well be). :-D


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2 Temperamental

Right as Ginny's body came in contact with the ground, she lost consciousness. Her dreams shifted to a picture in her Herbology book of a thick coniferous forest.

She felt completely relaxed and peaceful but in an instant, she felt a light tickling feeling starting in her chest extending throughout her entire body.

The feeling she encountered resembled that of a steep drop on a rollercoaster. A powerful energy rush sped throughout her body.

Then it all stopped.

The images of the thick trees became clearer and she took notice to the cold atmosphere.

Everything was silent.

Ginny looked up into the faces of tall trees staring down at her in every direction. She heaved her self up and strained her eyes to see into the pitch blackness. She felt warm breath on her cheek. Eyes widening like a dear in headlights, she took a sharp step back.

She tripped over a large tree root. She began to fall backwards but time froze as her body formed a forty five degree angle with the ground. Her hair froze in a red bubble around her head.

Her body became drained of all energy and emotion; she was like a log bobbing along in the ocean helplessly. When the time was "turned back on" she proceeded to hit the forest floor.

The wind was knocked out of her small body from the force of the frozen ground, when she regained her composure, she reached into her robe pocket to retrieve her wand.

It wasn't there. She kneeled down onto the twigs resting on the ground. Just out of her arms reach she could see her white-wooded wand lying in a mess of leaves.

She outstretched her arm that looked ghostly white in the moon beams fighting to be seen through the trees. A centimeter away, her arm couldn't be extended any further. Her fingertips came in contact with an invisible barrier followed by the rest of her hand.

Ginny felt like she was stuck inside a deserted house peering out the attic window. Everything inside the house was untouched and still but just on the other side she could see harsh wind blowing the pine needles off the trees.

She changed her position so she sat with her body on the ground and her back pressing against the invisible barrier in vain.

She decided that if she got a running start that maybe she would be able to get past the imaginary wall posing as an obstacle between her and her wand that her fingers craved.

She backed up until she came in contact with a tree. As soon as she took one step, she hit the obstruction and fell backwards. Now she was ten feet away from her goal. Something was preventing her from returning.

Now Ginny stand alone and wandless in an enchanted forest. The only thing she could do was walk forward. She felt as if she was in a mirror funhouse; in the middle of a pace she would hit her head and be forced in another direction.

The walk was similar to a personalized haunted Halloween tour. On either side of her were images of her worst fears and memories.

By the time she could see the night sky and stars in full view she was distressed, and quivering.

Then everything went black.

XD

Back at the Burrow ministry wizards scoped out the Weasley property. Molly Weasley was hysterical. Her plump body was looking frail. Bags and wrinkles replaced a glowing smile once visible on her face.

Sitting on the weathered porch outside was Harry with his head sitting in his hands shielding his face. Red designs decorated his face from the mass of silent tears that were shed.

Ron and his brothers were flying on broomsticks peering about the vicinity of their small muggle town.

Tracking devices were of no help at all. Every attempt they made at finding her led back to the tire swing and the trail vanished.

XD

When Ginny woke up she was greeted to the cold floor of a dark stone prison cell. Over on her left she could see the striped square of light protruding from the barred window above. The beams of sun were littered with dust particles dancing around so enticingly, but she had bigger thoughts on her mind then that. _Where am I?_

She lost track of how long she had been sitting in the cell. The sunlight dimmed and turned a pinkish color eventually diminishing all together. She was in complete darkness and dozed off into an uneasy sleep.

When her eyes opened up for the second time a dim circle of light could be seen from the narrow corridor to the right of the intimidating iron locks keeping her isolated.

The ring of yellowish light became distorted and came closer.

She could make out the outline of a male in robes holding a large torch. As he came closer his shadow covered her disheveled form.

He rattled a series of keys into the locks, and muttered a brief spell. The door creaked open causing Ginny to cower back into the corner of the cell. He rested the torch in a mount on the wall.

He bent at the knees down to Ginny's eye level and stared into her eyes. Ginny determinedly stared back until he stood up and beckoned her to follow him.

"Follow me." he said with his back turned and leaving the cell.

Ginny was tired and in no mood to walk so she stayed planted in her same position keeping her eyes on her captor the entire time.

"What would you rather stay here?"

She didn't respond, only kept staring. He lifted the torch out of its holder and stood holding the door open. When he saw no signs of her following him he closed the door and began to lock her in once again.

"Wait, I'm coming." she said softly and followed him out into the murky corridor.

A/N Well that's the end of the second chapter. I'm not sure if this is the kind of thing people like to read. I think it may be a little weird and my writing style sucks. I have this problem with imagining things in my head and when I write them I make it vague assuming other people will understand what I mean. If you are confused I will try to clarify things for you. XD


End file.
